1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a method of displaying the gray scale in a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a plasma display panel, gray scales are displayed through a combination of sub-fields. For example, if eight sub-fields are employed, 256 gray scales can be displayed.
In order to remove pseudo contour noise generated when a motion image is displayed, however, gray scales where the pseudo contour noise is generated are excluded. Thus, the number of gray scales, which is much smaller than 256 gray scales, is used.
If usually 10 to 12 sub-fields are used for a selective write method, usually 50 to 150 numbers of gray scales are used. In this time, if a selective gray scale algorithm such as Gravity Center Code (GCC) is used, the number of gray scales is reduced below a half.
In consideration of this, a dithering process or an error diffusion process is used so as to supplement scant gray scales. Although scant gray scales can be supplemented through this process, the number of gray scales that can be supplemented has a limit.
A reduction in the number of gray scales adversely affect Average Picture Level (APL) such as a dark screen.